The field of this invention relates to devices that are used with vacuum cleaner equipment, and more specifically to multifunction vacuum nozzles that include attachment ports at two ends.
Prior art related to invention includes the Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,870 to Ragner for a “Five-Function Vacuum Cleaner Nozzle.” U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,870 discloses a vacuum nozzle having two functional ends, with one end comprising a pair of pivotal arms. The body of the nozzle provides two suction attachment ports for alternately attaching a suction conduit to provide suction air to one or the other functional ends. U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,870 discloses body of the nozzle with one of the suction attachment ports defined between the pivotal. This makes it awkward to insert a hose wand since the arms must be pivoted out of the way to a particular angle to allow insertion. The presented invention eliminates these problems by using the exterior of the pivotal arms as an attachment port. This allows the user to simply close the arms together to form a male attachment port and then insert it into a female hose wand or suction conduit end, which greatly simplifying the insertion process.